Mortal Kombat X: Of Predators & Prey
by DamiChr1s
Summary: This is a prequel to something I'm currently working on that I'll publish further down the line. Expect up to 10-15 more chapters of this. Also I'm aware of how horrid my uploading schedule is. Please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

The Earthrealmers stared at the corpse lying on the Outworld Emperor's secret conference table. A Tarkatan, the only notable differences between this corpse and a regular Tarkatan that one would have noticed were the slightly pointy ears. Though those were rather had to notice, considering the body appeared to be lacking a skull and his head had the appearance a popped balloon.

Johnny was the first one to speak up, _"Ok. Who I am I looking it? And why does he matter?"_

Kotal Kahn looked towards the Earthrealm Champion. A kind and benevolent look on his face, undermined slightly by a hint of a suspicious and cautious nature. Kotal Kahn was the type of person to murder you on the spot if it was for the good of his realm, Johnny respected that, it was a quality the Emperor and his Wife shared.

" _His name was Karbrac. He was once second in command of the Tarkata under Baraka, and assumed leadership of the horde after Baraka's death. He was widely assumed to be the greatest Tarkatan Warrior left alive. From what he have seen that appears to be true,"_ Johnny looked skeptically at the corpse.

" _He sided with Mileena's resistance. From what we understand he was the only survivor of a raid my soldiers conducting on an Insurgent camp in the Kuatan Jungle shortly after Mileena's death. He was on the run ever since. I tasked Reptile and Erron Black with capturing him, but…"_

" _We get the picture,"_ Sonya Blade spoke up.

" _No. I don't think you do. And to answer Mr. Cage's question. Karbrac himself wasn't and still isn't important. It's what might have killed him that is,"_ a gruff voice uttered. Seated towards the end, several feet away from the rest of the group. Erron Black.

" _And what might that be?"_ asked Takeda.

" _Flip him over,"_ responded Erron.

Takeda looked around to those present. Sonya, Kenshi and Johnny nodded to him, Cassie and Jacqui shrugged and Jin looked about as disinterested as normal…extremely. Cautiously Takeda flipped over the body and it became very obvious very fast that the Tarkatan had no spine. There was a gap in the middle of his back, cauterized. Takeda had to hold back the bile when he realized that the Tarkatan's skull had been pulled out of his body through his Neck!

Erron appeared to have materialized behind Takeda, _"Yup. From what I know of who we're assuming did this. Well… I don't think Karbrac was dead when this happened. I've seen a kill like this before. Back during my nomad days I met a Minotaur, last of his race. Good guy, good fighter, but he was always better drinker. But one day we were out in the Kuatan Jungle tracking someone who'd made the mistake of stealing from the Kahn. We got separated briefly and then I found him again. Dead. Skull and Spine torn clean out his body just like this… I don't get afraid very easily, I've lived long enough and travelled enough in my day to see some of the most fucked up shit you'll find in any of the realms. But this thing. The thing that did this. I didn't need to see it. I could feel it behind me, I could hear it. It was like this clicking growl sound. I knew what it was saying. It was daring me to try something That was the last time in my life I remember feeling like I was gonna shit myself. I just left. I walked away and never looked back. If this thing is back. I pity whoever's unlucky enough to be its next victim."_

" _Well if you wanna scare us. A-Try harder Shitlord. B-That doesn't answer what the fuck this thing is?"_ said Cassie. Confidence adding sass to her voice.

With a flash of lightning appeared the god of thunder. The second Raiden lied eyes on the corpse his face became aghast with confused rage. He advanced over to the body and placed his hands over it. Blue light emanated from them as he _scanned_ the lifeless flesh sack.

" _The Predators have returned."_


	2. The Hunt Begins

" _See…That's how you sound foreboding. Take notes Shitlord,"_ with every word Cassie said Erron had to take his hand off his left revolver. He lived by the mantra _talk shit, get shot_. Many had died by the mantra _talk shit, get shot_.

" _But that does not answer any of the questions. What are the Predators?"_ asked Cassie. The sass in her voice being replaced by confusion and fear.

Raiden turned to her, and any and all sass that was left in her shat itself and died. The god of Thunder looked scared!

" _The Predators are an alien race, the greatest hunters in the Universe. They travel from planet to planet killing the greatest warriors of each race and collecting their skulls as trophies. As the strongest remaining Tarkatan, Karbrac was a prime target,"_ Raiden spoke slightly and quietly, knowing that this knowledge wouldn't actually save anyone.

" _The news worsens Lord Raiden,"_ spoke the Kahn.

The Thunder God slowly tilted his head towards the Osh-Tekk. Anger mixing with fear to form an expression that would have anyone who wasn't already in the room quaking in their boots. Kotal didn't even waver.

" _We've had multiple cases of this. Senior Tarkatan soldiers being killed in just such a fashion,"_ the Kahn's voice was understanding. Apparently gods could sense each other's fear.

Raiden turned towards the table and stared at the corpse once again, _"Each Predator will only claim one trophy from each species, and it will only kill others if they get in its way. This means…"_

" _There's more than one of the fuckers,"_ concluded Black.

Raiden disappeared in a flash of lightning.

" _Did the god of Thunder just run away?"_ Asked Takeda.

" _Looks like it,"_ replied Jacqui. Her dumbfounded expression mirroring Takeda's.

" _Are we royally screwed?"_ Asked Takeda.

" _Seems that way,"_ chimed in Cassie.

" _Any ideas?"_ The nervousness in Takeda's voice was rising by the second.

" _We're leaving,"_ Sonya had been conversing with Kotal Kahn and Erron Black as everyone else mentally debated the merits of assisted suicide. Assisted by a rope that is.

" _If these things are going after the greatest warriors from every species then there's multiple possible targets back home."_

" _DAD!"_ Shouted Takqui in Horrifying Unison.

Sonya nodded and pulled out her Phone. She punched in a number and ordered the person who answered to open a portal. Within 30 seconds of hanging up one was open and the group filed through.

Upon exiting they were confronted by a burning farmhouse.


End file.
